conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Inhabited Worlds (FWNG)
The following is a list of inhabited worlds explored, colonized or claimed by nations and peoples of Earth. International Territory Solar System Earth Lists of stations and satellites in Earth orbit. *International Space Station: The International Space Station (ISS) is a research facility currently being assembled in outer space. On-orbit construction of the station began in 1998, and was scheduled to be complete by 2011, with operations continuing until around 2015. The ISS programme is a joint project among the space agencies of the Union of Everett (NASA), United States (NASA), Russia (RKA), the UFSA (UFSASA), Cascadia (CSEB), East Asian Federation (AEXA), Canada (CSA) and ten European nations (ESA). The Italian Space Agency similarly has separate contracts for various activities not done within the framework of ESA's ISS projects (where Italy also fully participates). Previously the largest man-made satellite in orbit, it has been outsized by larger space facilities. Moon Obviously, the moon, the closest satellite or planetoid to the earth, is considered free space to all. It has been visited once in the 1960s by American astronauts, followed by around 7 other missions in the '70s and '80s. Since then, research and activity on the moon has been scarce to none, until the 2010's and 2020's. Mars Mars is the closest thing to an inhabitable planet in the Solar System besides Earth. Various nation's rovers, most being American or Everetti, have been deployed to the surface. Everetti NASA operations have landed astronauts on Mars' surface. Several stations and satellites orbit Mars including Everett's Mars Research Station (MRS). Surface bases and colonies have been established on the surface by several nations. Since the terraforming of the East Asian Federation's Umi "Phobos" moon of Mars, similar terraforming operations have taken place on Mars itself, led by the Union of Everett's NASA. The Mars Habitability Research Program is a joint effort between NASA, the East Asian Federation's AEXA, and Europe's ESA space program to terraform Mars. As of 2030, Mars' atmosphere is overall breathable though oxygen respirator masks are necessary. Foreign Territory (Extraterrestrial) Hydrus Constellation HD 10180 System HD 10180 is a solar-type star that has been discovered by a research team led by Christophe Lovis of the University of Geneva to have at least five planets, and possibly as many as seven. It is 127 light-years away, in the southern constellation of Hydrus. It was learned during the 2030 Contact Incident that extraterrestrial life exists in this star system. The system containing seven planets belongs to what humans referred to for decades as Greys or Reticulans, tall, thin, grey or bluish skinned, large head and large eyed entities. Greys have fully developed three of the seven planets in their system and have put into use the other four planets. East Asian Federation Solar System The solar system is the home star system to the human race, containing the planet Earth. The East Asian Federation possesses several off-Earth locations in space, inhabited by either science researchers or military. Earth *'Shan Orbital Station' - The Shan Orbital Station, located atop the Taoyuan Space Tether, is the primary gateway from Eastern Asia to outer space. It has been expanded over the years, to handle increased space travel from Earth to the Moon and Umi. It has jetways that allow up to eight large spacecraft to dock with the station, and serves as a spaceport for long-distance travel. *'Tokyo Shipyards' - The Tokyo Shipyards are the primary manufacturing center for civilian and military spaceships of the East Asian Federation. State-owned, it consists of a series of orbital construction yards, which are leased to companies and individuals for ship construction. A command space station is used to oversee construction of ships in orbit across all yards, and is the receiving station for visitors, guests, and workers to the Shipyards, who are usually shuttled from the Shan Orbital Station. *'SCF Seogyeong' - Space Command Facilities Seogyeong is a space station in geosynchronous orbit above Seogyeong and the homeport of the Federation Space Forces. All Earth-based ships are based here, including civilian members of the Starfleet. Mars *'Umi' - Umi is an aquatic tourist moon orbiting Mars. Visited by millions annually, it also plays host to the Umi Logistics and Resupply Station, a supply depot for the Federation Space Forces. Citizens of any nation can visit Umi for any purpose. *'SCF Bada-esi' - Space Command Facilities Bada-esi is a forward command post in Bada-esi, Umi, which serves as a command relay station and frontline barracks and command center for ships and units near the Asteroid Belt and Mars. Asteroid Belt *'Hirayama Logistics and Resupply Station' - The Hirayama Outpost is the farthest in-system outpost of the Federation Space Forces. It is also used as a place of lodging for business travelers overseeing or participating in mining operations in the asteroid belt. 55 Cancri System An exploratory mission consisting of the FS Zheng He, FSF Tachibana, and FSF Nagato has been dispatched to the 55 Cancri system to explore possibilities of colonization. Union of Everett Gliese 581 System Gliese 581 is a star located in the constellation Libra and was declared to be explored by the Union of Everett in 2009. It, at the time, was the only star system with a comfirmed exo-planet existing within the theorized "goldilocks" habitable zone and containing a planet very similar to Earth. An Everett Space Command base, SPCCOM Libra, exists in the Gliese 581 system, in orbit of Planet G. Gliese 581 G Gliese 581 G is a planet discovered by Everetti astronomers based in Hawaii in 2010 and was declared to be a solid rocky planet within the theorized habitable zone from its parent star, Gliese 581. Planet G, nicknamed Zarmina by its discoverer, was explored by an Everetti Discovery-class Science vessel in 2027. Planet G is currently possesses an Everetti research base on its surface, near the equator. Planet G is the current research priority for NASA and the Everetti military. Gliese 581 D Gliese 581 D is a second solid rocky planet orbiting star Gliese 581, on a path just outside of the theorized habitable zone. The planet is an ice planet and open oceans containing sea life. 581 possesses a smaller research base near its equator, compared to Planet G's research base. Planet D was landed on by researchers in 2028, a year later than Planet G. Solar System The solar system is the home star system to the human race, containing the planet Earth. The Union of Everett possesses several off-Earth locations in space, inhabited by either science researchers or military. Earth *'Destiny Space City': The Destiny Space City is one of the largest man made objects in existence, containing a population of nearly one million inhabitants. Destiny is a space dock for large space craft, a research center, a military outpost and a civilian city. Travel to the city and back to Earth is general done through Boeing 808 or 818 spaceliners and the city can also dock Lockheed Martin Pacific-class Cruiseliners, civilian space cruise vessels. Destiny is officially Everetti territory and the Everetti military protects the city and a division of the military acts as law enforcement aboard. While officially Everetti territory, international vessels may dock for re-supply, repair or trade. International spaceliner craft may also use its airport facilities. *'SPCCOM Aquarius': Space Command Station Aquarius is an Everetti military installation in Earth orbit that docks and bases Union of Everett Space Forces vessels, troops and officers. SPCCOM Aquarius is the largest of Everett's space based military installations. Mars *'Mars Research Station': The MRS is an outdated scientific research space station in orbit of the planet Mars. Between the years 2010 and 2020, Mars Research Station was used as a base point for landing astronauts on the surface and preparing supplies and docking vessels for the construction of surface colonies. Currently MRS is used as a large satellite. *'Mars Research Base': The MRB is currently an Everetti surface research base located on the northern edge of the Martian ice caps. The base houses scientists and researchers from NASA and varying Universities. Saturn *'SPCCOM Taurus': Space Command Station Taurus is an Everetti military installation in orbit of the planet Saturn that docks and based Space Forces vessels and officers. The Saturn base works as a mid point between Earth and the outer solar system. Pluto *'SPCCOM Scorpio': Space Command Station Scorpio is an Everetti military installation in the outer solar system, further passed the former planetoid Pluto which is the final and furthest military installation before vessels depart from the human solar system. Scorpio docks vessels, houses troops and contains ranking officers and supplies. It is the second largest of Everett's space based military facilities. United Federation of Southern America Solar System Mars *'Vaqueria Spaceplex: '''Vaqueria Spaceplex is a Paraguay-Class spaceplex in orbit around Mars. It serves as a stop to refuel for the UFSA journey to the Neptunian Novo Paraguay Colony. Not only is it a vital checkpoint, it also is a popular destination itself. The Ritz-Carlton Vaqueira is located here, and it offers activities such as "Zero-Gravity Massages" and "Wieghtless Aerobics & Yoga". All in all, it is a vital point of space exploration and tourism for the UFSA. *'Puerto Pinasco Military Base': Puerto Pinaso is a UFSA Space Defence Force location that is designated to protect the extra-terrestrial claims of the UFSA. It serves the inner planets, and is a vital point of defence against any kind of invasion. It holds the Brasil-Class Carrier ''SASV Guyana ''and it's fleet. Earth *'Various Hotels''' *'Nanawa Spaceplex: '''Nanawa Spaceplex was the first Paraguay-Class every built. Completed in 2022, it remains the oldest of any Space Territory of the UFSA. It is set to stay above the city of Sao Paulo, and protect it from invasion. In 2023, when Bolivar Military Base was completed, the old military floors were renovated to become a tourist section, and thus became the first location of space tourism for the UFSA. *'Bolivar Military Base: Named after Grand Marshal Rodriguez Bolivar, Bolivar Military base is the location of the UFSA Space Fleet Brasil. ''Completed in 2023, it is the oldest military space base owned by the UFSA, and it remains in the orbital pull of Earth. It is a Uruguay-Class Military Station, and is the oldest of its class. *'SDN Satellites *'Ciduad Pisabo: '''The main control nexus for the SDN. *'Other Satellites''' Neptune *'Novo Paraguay Space Colony: '''The Novo Paraguay Space Colony is a large collection of three Paraguay-Class Spaceplexes, and one Uruguay-Class Military Station. They are all connected via rail which is encased by a large plasma "tube". It is the main point of operations outside the Solar System, and the site of the Asuncion Spaceplex Massacre. To replace the Asuncion I, the Asuncion II is being constructed, and a memorial is to be placed inside. *Madrugada: Madrugada is the terraformed moon of Triton that began terraforming since the sucess of the EAF's Umi. It has a population of about 832,000 and is counted as a territory of the UFSA. It has sometimes been dubbed the "New South America" due to its tropical environment. *'Santiago Space Lab': Is the first Chile-Class Space Laboratory, and the site of the first space garden. Because of the isolation of the colony, it must grow it's own food to be able to survive. In order to do so, they built the first Chile-Class Lab, and with it a large greenhouse. Due to the low affect of the Sun, artificial lighting is in place, and a false "climate" allows the food to be grown year round. The lab is also home to the first steps of "maximum drive", but the technology is still a work in progress. *'Various Hotels''' *'Neptunian Space Ion Array': A military collection of satellites around Neptune that protect the claims of the UFSA. *''Note'': Neptune is basically a claim of the UFSA, and they also claim the area around Neptune. Venus *'Sol Station I: '''Sol Station one is the first ever Sol-Class space station built around Venus. It's protected by a large metal dome the keeps heavy Solar Winds and radiation out, and also is a primary site for Venus exploration. It contains a heavy plasma cannon nick-named "Muerta de los Sol", which means Death of the Sun in English. *'Sol Station II: A second Sol-Class station that orbits Venus. It is a site for space tourism in Venus, and is also a colony of the UFSA. It has a population of 194,000 people, and recives and anual 200,000 tourists per year. *'Venus Space Ion Array: '''The VSIA (called Visa and Viva) is a collection of EMP-Plasma turrets put in orbit around Venus to protect it further from any harm. *'Luna Space Lab: 'The second Chile-Class lab ever built, it primarily focuses on South America's nanotechnology. It also provides food to the two Sol Stations around Venus. Other *'Equinócio Space Colony: A Humanidade-Class Space Colony located near the inner side of the Asteroid belt. It orbits the Sun, and it has a population of 5.6 million people. It was the first of the Humanidade-Class Space Colonies ever to be built. *'Sedna': A base located on the trans Neptunian object "Sedna". It has a population of two million, and has an oblong orbit around the Sun. It takes up much of the small planet, and is the only settlement on the planet. Mu Arae System *'Novo Sul America: '''The Novo Sul America is a large space station under construction by the UFSA. It will become a large complex comprised of Four Outer Domes and in the center a central dome. The domes will be connected by a large four story walkway that contains a plaza in the center. It will be able to house fourmillion people when it is finished in the October 2030. *'Planet C - Comos: Comos, or Planet C, is the intermost planet of the Mu Arae System. It was the first Super-Earth to be discovered, and has one small colony of about 23,000 people (2030 Census). The small town of Comos is officially its own Space Territory of the UFSA, but remains as the smallest colony ever owned by South America. *'''Planet B - Sarasa (Moon Colonies) **'Extaxa:' Extaxa is a medium city-colony on Sarasa's moon of the same name. It currently holds about 327,000 people, and it is a thriving flower growing community. The colony has its own spaceport, 4 police stations, a Self Defence Force Installment, and a medical center. It also has a large botainical garden with over 12,000 types of flowers. Education in Extaxa is two high schools, ten middle schools, and sixteen elementary schools. Its economy relies on space tourism and flower raising. It has a fully functional museum and a large public library. The colony itself is five domes all connected to a center dome, and smaller domes located in other areas of the moon. **'Guesatan:' Guesatan is another colony orbiting Sarasa. It is designed like Extaxa with dome structures, but includes a light rail system. It has the same number of public facilities, but it does not have a botonical garden. The city does have a large industrial sector, with factories connected via skywalk the the outer domes. It also includes one of the largest starports in the system, with nearly 300,000 ships coming and going per year. As of 2030, Guesatan has a population of about 541,000 people. Other *'Humandiade Space Colony': A Humanidade Class Space Colony located in the Omega Nebula. It is home to a population of 5.8 Million, and is the only human life in that part of the galaxy. It is located near the outer edge of the Nebula to allow easer access to the colony. Tourism is provided by multiple starlines. *'Eclispe Space Colony': A space colony located in the Horsehead Nebula, 1,500 light years from Earth. It is located near the edge of the Nebula for easy access and for views of the Nebula itself. The Eclipse is the only Humanidade to have a fully view of their Nebula, and therefore, the Eclipse the most upper class of any Humanidade for property value and tourism. *'Estrelemoto Space Colony': A Humanidade Space Colony located in the Crescent Nebula. It is the furthest away of any Humanidade, and therefore the least populated. It has an approximate population of 5.1 Million, but it is the only Humanidade that was made for long distance living. The Estrelemoto is the most isolated being that it is so far away, so it is a place of last resort should the other live able places in the galaxy vanish. Allied States of America Solar System Earth *'Luna Post' is co-owned and managed Lunar base, between the United Nations and the Allied States. *'Capital Houston' is a ()-class space station orbiting around the Earth. *'Capital New Bay City' is a ()-class space station directly above New Bay City, Allied States, with the NBC-CNBC Connector acting as a highway between the Earth and the station. Mars Neptune *'EcruFox Spaceport' is home to most of the Allied States' oil manufacturers with interests in space, mainly because of Neptune's hidden oil fields (within the "gas giant"). It also serves as a halfway station between Earth and Pluto. *''Note:'' Despite the United Federation of South America's "claim" on Neptune and its surroundings, the Allied States has expressed "...not caring..." about what the UFSA "...think they own." Saturn Pluto Category:Events Category:Future World Next-Gen